A Chilly Love Story
by HillianLink
Summary: A depressed Umbreon and a hated Glaceon. One is popular, hiding his pain and scars, while the other is an outcast, his emotions open to the world. All except for one. His love for the Umbreon. But, after a fateful, yet unfortunate, meeting, the two are brought closer than ever. Could the Glaceon's love be revealed? Would the Umbreon even feel the same? Find out in this one-shot!


**Hello and welcome, friends! So, this is a one-shot. I may or may not consider it a Hookshot, not sure. Anyway, this isn't just any random one-shot, far from it, really. It is special. Why? Two reasons. One: It is my first, and possibly only, NSFW oneshot. So... yay? Yay! The second reason? Today, November 4th, is my boyfriend, AFeralFurry's, birthday! So, this is a birthday present to him from me, about our two "spirit Pokemon", as I call them. An Umbreon and a Glaceon. So, sit back, relax, and shout at the top of your lungs "Happy Birthday, Feral!"... So... Happy birthday, my love!**

* * *

><p>I left the gym room, my backpack slung over my shoulder, my boots making slight thudding sounds in the otherwise silent hall. <em>Sometimes I really love staying behind to do some jogging. The school allowing students to do so allows me to have some time after school for some unbroken concentration on exercising. And, of course, I can blare really loud music, and very few people will give a single fuck. <em>I continued down the hall, quietly humming a song, before I stopped short, my path altered by a sound. _Is that shouting? One of the voices sounds frightened. I should help._ I snuck over to the door to the male's locker room, where the noise was coming from. I silently opened the door, thankful that the janitor had finally fixed the squeaky hinge, before sneaking in. I stacked up against the dividing wall, one that blocks the rest of the room from view of the door. I trained my ears to focus on the sounds coming from the other part of the room.

"Please, guys, I don't want any trouble. I promise." A voice pleaded, the fright and worry clear in his words.

"Oh, you're not getting out of here today, faggot." Another voice, this one much deeper, replied, followed by the sound of knuckles cracking.

"But I didn't mean to bump into you." The first voice insisted. "It was an accident, I promise."

"Bullshit!" A third voice retorted. "Like you'd ever have an accident, you bitch. You probably just wanted to feel our dicks."

"No!" The first voice defended. "Just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean that I want everyone's cock! That's absurd and disgusting!"

"Using bigger words now, fucker?" Yet another voice taunted. "Trying to confuse us? Insult us?"

"What?" The first voice asked, obviously confused and shocked. "No, never. Those are just common in my vocabulary."

I heard a footstep, before the second voice said, "Y'know, if the faggot wants our cocks, we could just give them to him."

I heard a stunned silence, followed by the first voice asking, "What?"

"What do you mean, boss?" The third voice echoed.

"I mean," the second voice replied, "that it's been a while since any of us have had a bitch to fuck, and we've got one on the ground right in front of us. So, we take advantage of the situation."

_Arceus, these pigs are sick. I think that it's about time for me to intervene. _I stepped out of my hiding spot, to see a group of a Tyranitar, a Charizard, and a Salamence was towering over another morph, this one a quivering Glaceon, his back to the wall, and his body in a half fetal position.

"I hate to interrupt," I began, getting everyone's attention, "but I'm inclined to inquire what the hell is going on."

The lizard trio spun around, eyes wide, before seeing that it was me.

"Heh, Umbreon!" Tyranitar greeted me, just as one would greet an old friend. "Nice to see you."

"Hello, Tyranitar." I returned. "Now, could someone answer my question?"

"Well, we just caught this little slut trying to feel us up," Charizard replied, "so, we decided to give the little faggot what he wants, and use him as a fuck toy until he bleeds."

"Why don't you join us, Umbreon?" Salamence offered. "After all, it's been months since you've had a girlfriend, oddly enough, so I bet that you could use a hole to relieve yourself in."

I calmly glanced at Glaceon, intentionally not showing any emotion. He just looked up at me, a few tears in his eyes, with the fear and pleading evident in them.

My eyes flicked back up to the lizard trio, before I replied, "No thanks. I don't need to rape some poor Glaceon to feel like I'm not a little pussy."

My words caused an instant reaction. The reaction being that I got to watch four jaws drop simultaneously. _Heh, rather amusing, if I do say so myself._

"What the hell did you just say to us, fucker?" Tyranitar asked, quickly composing himself and stomping towards me.

"You heard me." I taunted back. "You three are nothing but pussies. You can't feel like anything but a worthless little maggot unless you take what you want by force."

The room went silent, before Tyranitar said, "C'mon boys. I think that we found another slut to fuck."

As a smirk spread across my face, I growled, "Fucking try it, you disgusting little maggot."

This hit the right wire in Tyranitar's brain, as he charged at me without another word. Thinking quickly, I sidestepped his charge, sticking my foot out in his path. The large dinosaur tripped on my leg, smashing his forehead against the tile wall. Reacting quickly, I brought my hand the back of his head and punched him as hard as I could. The blow was met by the sound of cracking tile, followed by a small trail of blood forming on the wall, leading from Tyranitar's forehead and to the floor. I turned back to the others, just as Salamence roared, before taking his turn to charge at me. Taking a different tactic, I charged a Dark Pulse in my right hand, before forming a fist. Just before the overgrown lizard hit me, I sent the charged fist into his face, detonating the attack on impact. The force sent me sliding back some, but it sent Salamence flying backwards into Charizard, knocking the two off of their feet. I calmly went over to the downed dragons, making note of Salamence's current unconscious state. I came to Charizard's face, as he struggled to get his incapacitated friend off of him. As I came to the orange drake's head, he stopped struggling, instead glaring at me, before charging a Flamethrower. Chuckling at the poor attempt at retaliation, I cocked my foot back, before slamming it into the side of Charizard's head. His head snapped to the side, a tooth and blood flying out as it did. His body then relaxed, as he was sent to sleep. Scowling in disgust, I turned back to Glaceon, who was currently attempting to stand. He tried to get up, only to hiss with pain when he put pressure on his right foot. Rushing over to the Ice type, I slid my shoulder under his right arm, helping him stand.

"Thank you." He said.

"Of course." I replied. "They hurt you, or is this from something else?"

"They did." My fellow Eeveelution replied. "I think that they sprained it." He shuddered, before saying, "Arceus, I can't believe that they were going to rape me. All because I accidentally bumped into them while leaving!"

"Yeah, they fucking suck, there's no doubt about that." I agreed.

"Indeed." Glaceon replied. "Um, I hate to bother you more than I already did, but could you help bring me to the nurse, or something?"

Without responding, I brought my other arm down behind his legs. Before he could question my actions, I swung his legs up, bringing him to where I was holding him in my arms. Without another word, I left the locker room, resuming my path to the front exit, the stunned Glaceon now in my arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Taking you to my house." I answered. Noticing his immediate fear, I added, "To help you. The nurse normally leaves before the students are even let out, so you'll get no help there. I, on the other hand, know how to treat everything from a paper cut to a break. Therefore, I can help you."

"Oh." Glaceon replied. "Thanks."

I just nodded in response, as we stepped out of the school and into the snowfall.

"Getting close to Christmas." I observed. "Only a few weeks away."

"Y-Yeah." Glaceon agreed, his teeth audibly chattering.

Worried, I looked down at the Eeveelution in my arms, noticing that he was shivering violently, his jacket only seeming to partially help.

"You not good with the cold?" I asked.

"N-No." He shivered out, wrapping his arms around himself. "I-I know, stupid. An Ice type that can't handle a little snow."

"It's not stupid." I reassured him.

Stopping momentarily, I lightly placed the shivering Glaceon on the snowy ground. I silently shed my own jacket, one lined with Altaria feathers for extra warmth, causing the cold to start biting at my exposed arms, kept safe from the falling snow by nothing more than my black fur and short sleeve shirt. I gently slipped my jacket onto Glaceon, over his own. I then picked him up again, already noticing that his shivering was fading.

"Why am I wearing this?" He asked me.

"You were cold." I replied. "Now you aren't. As simple as that."

"But what about you?" He worried. "Won't you get cold?"

I simply shook my head, putting his mind at ease, "Nope. I don't really feel temperatures. I get cold if it's single digits, and I get hot if it's in the triples. Otherwise, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh." Glaceon said. "Um, thanks, I guess. Both for saving me, and for letting me wear your jacket."

I just nodded in response, continued down the empty sidewalk, heading for my house, the only sound being that of the passing cars. As I continued in silence, I became aware of a quiet huffing sound. Looking down, I saw that Glaceon had fallen asleep in my arms, the hood to my jacket flipped up, pressing his ears to his head. I chuckled quietly, smiling down at the tired Ice type. _Heh, he's really adorable when he sleeps. Rather attractive, really. Sadly, I doubt that he'd ever want to be with me. Oh well. _I eventually reached my house, one of multiple two story homes on the street. I pulled out my key with some slight difficulty, making sure not to disturb Glaceon. I eventually got the key out, though, and I quickly unlocked the door, stepping into the entrance hall. I shut the door behind me, trapping the heat inside. I turned to the right and entered my living room, lightly sitting Glaceon down on my couch. I appeared to be slightly too rough, as his eyes flittered open. He opened his mouth wide, giving off a cute yawn, the light from the overhead glinting off of his little fangs.

"Huh?" He said, sounding rather confused. He slowly looked around, his mind still waking up, before his eyes fell on me, and he asked, "Umbreon?"

"Hey." I replied, chuckling lightly. "I apologize for waking you."

"It's fine." He told me. "I hadn't meant to fall asleep in the first place." He looked around some, before asking, "So, this is your house?"

"Yep." I answered. I picked the television remote up off of the coffee table, before flicking the plasma across the screen on and tossing the remote to Glaceon, saying, "Here, you can watch something while I find the first aid box. Shouldn't be too hard to track down, but I wouldn't want to leave you bored."

"Th-Thanks." He said, stuttering slightly. "Thank you."

I nodded, before dropping my backpack on the floor. Without another word, I went upstairs. I passed the two spare bedrooms, both of which currently absent of the bed, as I had sold them after having no need for them, and went into the main bathroom, just next to the master bedroom, which had its own bathroom. I flipped the lights on, before beginning to search the cabinet and small shelving unit for the red box.

**P.O.V Change: Glaceon**

I flipped through channels mindlessly, only half paying attention. I eventually decided on some animated show about a ten year old kid with a hat and a Pikachu, going on some stupid little adventure with his friends through all of the regions, attempting to "catch them all" and "be the best, like no one ever was", as the theme song put it. _This show truly is horrible. I honestly don't know how the hell it stays on air. _I continued lying on the couch, watching the flashing colors, not really paying attention, too lost in thought. _Umbreon is so fucking attractive. I mean, he's handsome, he's brave, he's athletic. He saved me from being raped, without even knowing me. _I let out a deep sigh. _I've had a crush on him since sixth grade, but I'm just too shy to tell him so. Oh, you're being stupid anyway, kid. No way that someone as popular and amazing as him would ever want to date a weak nerd like you. _I pushed the thoughts from my head, before switching back to watching the mind-numbing show in front of me.

**P.O.V Change: Umbreon**

_Arceus, I hate how quiet it is in this house. Been this way ever since dad left and mom drank herself insane. Do you think that- No, that's absurd, damn it. Glaceon has his own life, and his own family. He wouldn't want to live here with you, and it certainly wouldn't help form the kind of relationship that you desire. So just push that thought from your mind. _After another few seconds of searching, I finally found the red box. I opened it, making sure that all of the contents were inside, before standing up and heading downstairs. When I got to the living room, I saw that Glaceon was watching some show, his eyes half –lidded, obviously fighting off more sleep.

"Found it." I told him, announcing my presense.

He jolted slightly, before noticing me.

"Oh." He said. "Cool."

Smiling at him as he propped himself up on his elbows, I got on my knees at his feet. I carefully rolled his right pant leg up, causing the Ice type to hiss in pain.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, examining the swelling on his ankle. "But it was a necessary pain."

"It's fine." He reassured me. "I know why it happened, I've been injured enough to remember."

"Get injured in sports a lot?" I inquired, lightly poking Glaceon's ankle, causing him to hiss in pain as I backed off.

He chuckled, before replying, "Arceus, no. I've never played a sport in my life, nor have I really wanted to. I'm just always beat up on."

"How so?" I asked. "I've never seen anyone at school go after you until today."

He faltered slightly, before saying, "I didn't say that it was at school."

Judging by his tone of voice, as well as the turning away of his face and his words trailing off, I knew what he meant. _Poor kid. Abusive parents and siblings. At least I got away from mine a few years ago. Not in the most preferred way, but I still got away. He's stuck with them. _

"So," Glaceon started, bringing me from my thought, "where are your parents at? Shouldn't they be off work?"

"They, um," I replied nervously, "they're not here anymore."

"Oh." He said, suddenly even more shy than before. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to possibly upset you."

"No, it's fine." I reassured the Ice type. "You hadn't upset me, nor had you known. Besides, I never said that they were dead. Just-Just not around anymore."

After that, the room went silent. I bandaged up his leg in the quiet, not even daring to speak. When I was finished, I looked at the clock, to see that it was already eight.

"Hey, um," I began nervously, "it's already pretty late, and you can't exactly walk, and I don't own a car. So, would you like to stay the night with me? I can carry you home in the morning."

"S-Sure." Glaceon replied, sounding slightly shocked.

Quickly suppressing the smile that was threatening to creep onto my face, I said, "Alright. I'll go and make some dinner for us. You just relax there, and don't put any weight on that ankle. Alright?"

"Of course." He replied, nodding.

I nodded back, before going to the kitchen. I quickly began cooking, anxious to spend more time with Glaceon.

* * *

><p>"That was really good, Umbreon." Glaceon complimented me, sitting his plate on the coffee table.<p>

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at him.

"Heh, shouldn't I be thanking you?" He joked. "After all, so far today you've kept me from being raped, help bandage me up, as well as give me some painkillers, and make me dinner, and now I'm about to be allowed to fall asleep on you couch."

"I never said that last part." I pointed out. He looked at me, confused, before I explained, "Who ever said that you get the couch? You're my guest, so I shall treat you as best as I can. And, that means that you get the master bedroom."

"No, I can't." He refuted. "It's your house, and your bed. Therefore, you take it. I'll be perfectly fine on this couch. It's more comfortable than what I normally sleep on, anyway."

"That doesn't matter to me, Glaceon." I replied, adamant on the situation. "You are my guest, which means that you take the bed. I've slept on floors and couches enough times to be used to it."

Before he could argue further, I stooped down, sliding my arms under the Ice type. In one swift movement, I had him lifted into the air, holding him the same way that I did earlier. As he wrapped his arms around my neck, desperately trying not to fall, I started to the stairs.

"I'm telling you, Umbreon, I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch." He insisted, as I climbed the stairs. "It's your bed to sleep on."

"That may be so," I replied, "but I'm not worried about what you are fine with sleeping on. I want you to be comfortable and happy when you sleep. And my bed will work much better than a couch."

"What makes you think that I prefer to sleep on beds?" He asked me, as I hit the top of the stairs and started for my room.

"Most people do." I answered. "Why, what would make you the most comfortable while sleeping tonight?"

Glaceon looked away slightly, before mumbling something that I didn't hear.

"What?" I asked him. "I didn't quite hear you."

"N-Nothing." He replied, stuttering slightly.

I looked down at the Ice type in my arms, and I could have sworn that I saw a small blush form on his face. Waving it off, I entered my master bedroom, not bothering to flip the light on. I went towards my bed, thankful that I kept my room clean, as I noticed Glaceon's head swivel around, examining as much as he could in the dark.

"Lot of posters hung up." He observed.

"Yeah, there are." I agreed, looking around at all of my band and video game posters. "Had them for a while, but I do like the."

"They're interesting." Glaceon told me. "I like them, though."

"Thanks." I replied. I got to the side of the bed, before beginning to gently sit Glaceon on the bed, saying, "Anyway, here it is. I'm a light sleeper, so if you need anything at night just yell, and I should-"

I cut off, as I felt soft and cool lips press against mine. I looked down to see that Glaceon had locked his lips with mine. As if on impulse, I began kissing back, my tongue poking at his lips, asking for entrance. He quickly let me in, and our tongues tangled for a few seconds, before I wrapped mine around his. I pulled him into a hug, slowly bringing us down to the bed, with me lying on top of him, as we continued kissing passionately. Eventually, we broke apart for air, both of us panting.

"I think that I love you, Glaceon." I panted out, my eyes locked with his.

"I love you, too, Umbreon." He replied, panting. "I have for a little while, really. I was just so worried that you'd turn me down because you're straight, or even humiliate and insult me in return."

I gave him a kiss on the lips, before answering, "I'd never do that, Glaceon. Never."

After that short exchange, we just stayed in that position, eyes locked, with me lying on top of him, a leg propping me up so that I wasn't fully on him.

He then spoke, saying, "Um. Umbreon?"

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Do you… Do you think that we could… Have… Have sex?" He asked, the last part barely more than a whisper, but I heard those amazing words perfectly.

"Of course, Glaceon." I replied, already reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

I slowly lifted it up, exposing his light blue form and somewhat muscled chest. He brought his arms up, allowing me to take it off of him. I backed up some, allowing me a good view of his cute little form. I leaned back down to him, pressing my lips to his neck. I then began slowly kissing down his form, each kiss met with a cute little giggle from the Glaceon under me. I smirked at the cute noises, as I continued down his form. I eventually reached his nipple, the little bud hard from my stimulation. I stopped with my kisses here, as gently licked and nibbled his little nub, occasionally sucking on it slightly. At this action, his giggles turned to quiet little moans, which I found just as cute. After a few more seconds of playing with his right nipple, I switched over to his left one. I gave this one some attention, before resuming down his torso, now on his stomach, heading for his pants. Just before I reached them, however, I felt a light tugging at my shirt. I looked up to Glaceon, to see that he was pulling on my shirt.

"Can you take this off, please?" He asked me. "I'd like to see your chest."

I chuckled, replying, "Of course."

I came back up to where I was straddling the Ice type, before reaching for my shirt. I gripped the bottom, before slowly taking it off, intentionally teasing him with it. When I had finally freed my torso, I saw that his eyes were tracing my chest.

I chuckled again, before asking, "Like what you see?"

Glaceon didn't respond for a second, appearing to not pay attention, before snapping back to reality and asking, "What?"

I smiled at the Ice type, saying, "I guess that that answers my question."

I dropped back down to where I was at his pants again. I undid his belt, dropping it off of the bed. I then unbuttoned his pants, before dropping both them and his underwear, leaving him nude. At the sight of his hardened member, twitching lightly in the warm air of the house, I could feel myself begin to harden, my pants tightening. I dropped off of the bed, to where my face was at his cock. _Rather nice size. If I had to guess, I'd say that he's about six inches. Only a little bit smaller than me. But, the perfect size to taste. _I reached my tongue out, tentatively giving the head of his shaft a little lick. At my touch, a small amount of pre leaked out of his cock. I lapped it up quickly, surprised at the amazing taste. A lot like ice cream, really, except much colder and much stronger vanilla taste. It was good, though. As more dripped out, I began becoming more confident in my licks, beginning to go from his base all the way to his tip, coating his tongue in saliva. With each lick, his moans only increased in volume, causing me to be happy that all of my neighbors work night shifts. After a few more licks, I brought my mouth up to his tip. I gave him one more little lick, before popping the head of his cock into my mouth, causing him to let out another moan, this one the loudest yet. I waited a second, before slowly descending down his length, sucking constantly. I dropped down his length until I felt it enter my throat, with some of his cock still out of my mouth. I stayed still for a few moments, allowing my throat to become use to breathing in his vanilla flavored pre, before finishing it off, kissing his base.

"Holy shit, that feels good." Glaceon moaned out. "Please keep going."

I smirked inwardly, as I began bobbing my head slowly. As his moans continued increasing in volume, I began picking up speed, being sure to keep licking and sucking his cock as my head bobbed. As his moans steadied out, I hit my own steady pace.

"Oh, I'm close." He moaned out.

At this, I decided to do something that I had heard worked. I lightly scraped my teeth along his length, not hard enough to cause pain, but enough to stimulate him. After a few more seconds, it appeared to work. He let out an extremely loud, and I felt a shot of his seed hit the back of my throat. I quickly pulled back, wanting to taste the deliciously addictive semen. I rested his head on my tongue as shot after shot of the deliciously sweet goop shot into my mouth. He continued shooting it into my mouth for a few more moments, and I swallowed each drop of his amazing seed. When he finally stopped, I captured a small amount in my mouth, before pulling off of his still hard member. I got off of the floor, before getting back on the bed. He was about to speak, but I cut him off with my lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth. As we kissed, I passed the leftover semen into his mouth, allowing him to taste himself. As he did, I brought my tail down to his cock, playing with and teasing it. He moaned into the kiss, and I wrapped my tongue around his again. We broke apart after a few more minutes, and I stopped playing with his cock.

"Heh, you taste amazing." I complimented the Glaceon under me.

"Indeed I do." He agreed, licking his lips. "But, I bet that you'll taste better."

"Would you like to find out?" I joked.

"Oh, you know that I would." He replied.

I flipped over to where I was on my back next to him. He then slid off of the bed, landing on his knees. I sat up, dropping my feet to the floor, as he got between my legs. He reached up to my belt, which he quickly took off and dropped onto the floor. He then released me from my jeans, revealing my tented boxers. Instead of simply removing my boxers like I thought he would, he gripped the waistband in his teeth, before slowly pulling them down, revealing my legs and throbbing six and a half inches. As he took my boxers off, he kept his eyes locked onto my cock. When all of our clothes were in a pile, he came back to looking at my cock.

"Wow." He said. "An amazing chest, and an even better dick."

He then lightly grasped my cock, sending a jolt of pleasure through me. He began slowly ghosting his hand over my member, his eyes still fixated on it. He brought his mouth to my cock, giving it a little lick as he continued pumping me up and down. He continued with this, my moans starting up. As he did this, I saw his eyes start to roam my groin, and I held my breath in anticipation. After a few seconds, he went from just licking and pumping me, to start kissing up my cock. I let out my breath, relieved. _Alright, he didn't see them. Good. _He kept kissing my dick for a few moments, before giving one final kiss to the head and taking it into his mouth. This caused an explosion of pleasure in my body as he sucked on my cock's head. He looked up at me, a rather cute look in his eyes, as he slowly dropped down my cock. I felt myself enter his throat, seconds before he dashed down, kissing my groin. I let out a slight hiss in pleasure as he did this, and I instinctively humped up into his mouth. After a few seconds, he began slowly bobbing his head up and down, never breaking eye contact with me. After a few moments, I reached up to his head, lightly grabbing his ears. I began slowly stroking and petting his ears, playing with them, as he continued sucking my cock. As he continued pleasuring me, causing me to give off low moans, I felt his hands sneak to my balls. He began playing with my orbs, fondling and lightly squeezing them, adding to the already immense pleasure that his mouth was giving me. As he continued sucking me, I lost myself in the pleasure, and I began to thrust up to meet his mouth with each bob. This caused me to go even deeper into him, and to add to the pleasure. _Arceus, I don't think that I can take much more. _After only a few more moments, I felt a tightening in my gut, and I knew what was coming. Acting on instinct, I slammed his head down onto my crotch, fully putting my cock into his mouth and throat, as I let loose. I watched as he swallowed all of my seed, his eyes locked on mine, a rather obedient look in them, as if he loved having me let loose into him. _Well, I think that I know what role he wants in sex. _I continued releasing my load into his throat, until it finally stopped. When it did, I released his ears, but he stayed on my dick, licking the still hard member clean. When he eventually pulled off, I saw that it was with a smile on his face.

"You taste amazing, Umbreon." He told me, climbing back up onto the bed to sit next to me.

"Heh, thanks." I responded. "I doubt that it's better than you, though."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." He retorted, giggling. "Tastes a lot like chocolate, with a little bit of sourness to it. But, that just makes it even better."

He then leaned over, kissing me. He let my tongue into his mouth and began exploring it, to find that I could still taste myself in it. _He's right. Odd, but good. _As we continued kissing, I felt his member bump up against mine. I seized the chance, gripping both of them in my hand, and began slowly stroking the pair of cocks. We both moaned into the kiss, and I felt a mixture of our pre and saliva begin to soak my fur. We broke apart a few seconds later, and Glaceon removed my hand from our members.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him.

"Because." He told me. "I… I'd like to take it further."

"Further?" I asked. "As in, penetration?"

He nodded, replying, "Yes, I'd like to. I… I want you to enter me. Please."

I gave the Glaceon a kiss, before saying, "Of course, Glaceon. So, how would you like to do this?"

He appeared to think for a moment, before asking, "Can I lie on my back and you get over me?"

I nodded, answering, "Of course."

He nodded back, before fully sliding onto the bed and flopping onto his back. I flipped over to where I was hovering over him, on my hands and knees. I lined up my cock with his entrance, just ghosting the puckered hole.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Y-Yes." He replied, stuttering slightly. "Can you start slow? I know that it can hurt the first time."

I nodded, before making sure that I was fully lined up. I then slowly began pushing in, immediately being enclosed in his cold, tight hole. He let out a gasp, his eyes wide, as I continued pushing in. I moved my arms, dropping down slightly and wrapping him up in a comforting hug as I continued pushing in. I felt him begin to shake, so I held him closer, nibbling his ear lightly to comfort him.

"Almost in, my love." I told him. "Then I'll let you get used to it, and it'll be nothing but pleasure."

_I hope. _As I continued into the shaking Ice type, my pleasure built, and more of my member was enclosed in his tight passage. After a few moments, I felt my groin touch his ass, signaling that I had hilted myself.

"Alright." I told the shaking Glaceon in my arms. "I'm in. I'll give you a second to adjust."

He nodded against my chest, and I heard a few whimpers escape him, as I felt my chest become slightly damp from his tears. I waited a few moments, keeping Glaceon in the hug, alternating between petting and stroking his ears to calm him and nibbling them lightly. After a minute or two, his shaking slowed, before coming to a full stop. He broke the hug, allowing me to get back in my first position. I looked into his eyes and saw a few tears stuck to his cheek fur. I leaned down, before licking them from his face.

When I had resumed my position, I asked, "Are you ready?"

He sniffled slightly, before nodding, replying, "Yep."

I nodded back, before slowly beginning my thrusts. As soon as I moved even slightly, Glaceon began moaning, the noises making cute little music to my ears, and only driving me on more. I slowly built up speed, my hips and balls making an audible sound with each impact into his ass. As I continued gaining speed, my own moans began coming out, a slightly deeper sound than his adorable ones. I quickly reached a perfect speed, my hips a near blur, a muffled thud sounding with each thrust in. Deciding to add to Glaceon's pleasure, I bent my head down, wrapping my lips around one of his nipples. I began sucking on the little nub, giving it little licks and nibbles, while simultaneously thrusting into his body. This only caused his moans to grow louder, which caused my own arousal to grow. I leaned down a little further, to a more comfortable position, and I felt his cock begin to smack against my stomach with each thrust. Deciding to use my long tail to my advantage, I wrapped the black furred snake around his member, starting to pump it quickly. It wasn't long before I felt his anal passage tighten around me, and his climax hit. Rather hard, really. His moans grew to volumes that rivaled ships as he hit his limit, coating my stomach in his white cream, shooting the cold seed onto me. I didn't falter, however, and continued to thrust through his orgasm, until my own eventually hit. I hilted inside of him, locking him in a kiss, and let my load loose. As I began painting his insides, my tongue wrapped around his in his mouth, and we both moaned into the kiss. His orgasm finished in a few more seconds, but mine took a little longer to finish. When we were finally done, I collapsed onto the Glaceon below me, both of us panting.

After a little bit, he spoke up, saying, "You've got something on your stomach."

We both looked each other in the eye, before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, I guess that I do." I agreed. "We can shower in the morning, though."

"Of course." He said. "After all, I'm rather tired."

I gave him another quick kiss on the lips, before agreeing, "As am I. Would you like me to pull out as we sleep?"

He kissed my cheek, replying, "Nope. I love feeling you inside of me."

I nodded, before moving off of him, staying inside of his passage. I turned sideways, as did he, to where his back was pressed to my stomach. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close, before using my Psychic to throw the blanket over us.

"I love you, my amazing Umbreon boyfriend." He said to me.

"And I love you, my phenomenal Glaceon boyfriend." I replied. After a few seconds, I added, "Hey, Glaceon?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Y'know, we never actually got each other's names." I pointed out. "We've just been using our species."

"True." He agreed, snuggling up closer to me. "I'm Caleir."

"Shade." I replied, pulling him closer to me.

"Goodnight, Shade." He said.

I kissed him on the cheek, before responding, "Goodnight, Caleir."

With that, I fell asleep with him in my arms.

**P.O.V Change: Caleir**

As my new boyfriend fell asleep behind me, I was lost in thought. _Why did he have those scars on his thighs? Has he been… cutting himself?! No. Don't think like that, Caleir. They don't matter. Just enjoy finally being happy, with the Umbreon that you love. _Clearing my mind, I allowed myself to fall asleep to the quiet snoring of my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Good, I hope. I tried to make it the best possible for the only person who can solely pull me out of a depressive slump. Anyway, I hope that all of you, especially my boyfriend, enjoyed this. If anyone has any questions to ask me for some reason, leave them in a review and I can reply via PMs. So, I think that that's all for now, so I'm going to chat with Feral. Night, Lunar Knights!<strong>


End file.
